User blog:TheGreatKuzon!/Everything
Hello, this is another wiki admin blog (which will likely be read by 2-3 people). As everyone knows we just did a 3-year timeskip in RP. West City and thousands of people are still destroyed due to the non-usage of the Neo DBs (scattered throughout the galaxy). Earth is still recovering from everything (and impoverishment). .oggs ^.ogg I made a blog about this a long time ago, but I still see people using youtube links in their infoboxes. Just wanted to let you know that you can convert them to .ogg files to make it look cooler and play them while reading the page. See User blog:TheGreatKuzon!/Creating .ogg Files Synthesis of RP events Though I've done it several times already, I am going to officially write it on this, a clear description of everything with L1 and L2. This is my wholly perspective, though I did craft most of it so I am pretty sure it's accurate. Lookout I is split into two phases, pre-Herul and post-Herul. The first part was defined the young Lookout Crew, finding their path and becoming stronger, with Earth in moderate and typical conservative activity, and cheesy one-off villains. Over time, as RP skills progressed, the crew began to separate, forming families/clans and later their own massive space empires, getting involved in universal politics. With KJ entering the scene, things began radicalizing as the LCrew became more experienced/traveled and Earth was no longer the concern--it was now the universe. After an era of peace, the Herulean War hit hard at the turn of the century. It caused a massive scare and threw the universe into conjunction and interdependence. Things were much more serious and influence of democracy was rapidly spreading to all corners of space. Another effect of the war, is that millions of galaxies entered a massive era of prosperity and economic height, the population rose significantly, and commercial immigration/trade was at an all-time high. Cyberpunk symbolized it.Then, it began crashing, enter--the Great Universal Revolution, the most violent, dangerous, genocidal and dark superwar in existential history. Following the rev was a massive calm down as empires and planets readjusted and reformed, quite difficultly. Numbers went down as people of all races returned to their now-restored homeplanets. There was actually much xenophobia and paranoia. This period lasted almost 400 years, interrupted by evil superpowers taking advantage of the weak. As of 1500, with KU's collapse, Earth (and many others) is impoverished and looking to regain its image and glory. With the NLC, things begin looking up, as they provide a sense of hope. However, things will eventually get darker.. That being said, from L1 to L2, represents a transition and RP maturity. As arcs slowly became more complex in L1, in L2, they start right off like that. Other I am working to add much more complexity and philosophy to L1 things now that they are over (such as KJ), and I would appreciate any form of help (since it was a group effort). This mainly includes the Revolution, which can be much more complex and hold the weight that it was meant to. Along with this, I encourage users to update/add more to their L1 characters and fix the pages up, maybe add some contributions and their legacy (so I am not the only one).